The Wakinyan
by AlphaMikeFoxtrot156
Summary: Left alone in the wood, after having her heart broken by an immortal Vampire, Bella finds something strange when she is entranced by a raging thunderstorm. WakinyanBella, SiouxBella, Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Spirit of the Past**

Flashing lightning. Booming thunder. Rain pouring down like the sky itself was weeping in despair. It was raining the night I was born, a thunderstorm so powerful that it shook the very walls of the hospital I was being born at. How ironic that a thunderstorm was raging when I thought I was going to die from having my heart broken into a million little pieces. My entire body felt like it was being weighed down by weights, to the point that I could barely even lift a finger, let alone stand back up. Lightning danced through the sky, the booming thunder sounding only half a second later, the flashes stung my already red and puffy eyes. I could feel the boom from the thunder vibrate in my very bones like a hammer hitting a nail.

Another bolt of lightning struck a large tree not twenty yards away from me, the tree shattered like a rock being thrown through a painted glass window, and the raw power behind the bolt made my eyes widen in wonder. I wondered how it would feel to be struck by lightning, would I be blown to bits like that tree, would my heart simply give out, would it be painful, or perhaps I wouldn't feel anything? Another bolt of lightning shot through the air, almost taunting me to stand up against its divine power, and it gave me a reason to get back to my feet. I forgot about Edward Cullen, I forgot about the Cullens in general, and I began to stumble of the mountain that Edward had left me on. More thunder clapped in the distance, the rain came down harder until I felt like I was walking through a muddy swamp, but I still continued up the mountain to face the taunting lightning.

My clumsy feet somehow kept their traction on the slippery rocks, I had to cover my eyes to keep the raging wind and rain from completely blinding me, all the while another clap of thunder shook me to my very core. I don't know how to explain it, there were no words to describe how I truly felt at the moment, but the lightning and thunder began to clap and boom so fast that it matched my beating heart, even as my heart began beating faster. I was now to the point where I had no choice but to climb with my hands and my feet and, as my fingers dug into the cracks of the mountain side, the thunder began to sound less like the breaking of the sound barrier and more like drums being beaten over and over. The howling winds hit me with almost enough strength to send my flying off the mountain side, but I held strong and could have sworn I heard chanting coming from the wind.

I climbed higher, I climbed further than I ever had before, I climbed with a determination that not even this storm could snuff out. Even as the lightning struck close and closer, as I went higher and higher, I wouldn't allow anything to stop me from reaching the top of this mountain. I suddenly found it ironic that I would fight nature itself to get to the top of a mountain, in the middle of a thunderstorm, but I couldn't keep my vampire boyfriend from leaving me. My sudden destruction had nearly cost me when the mountain shook like a growling bear, nearly shaking me off, but I held strong and continued climbing.

A sudden clapping of thunder shook the sky, but i could have sworn that I saw something flapping in the clouds, something so large that the clouds barely even encompassed it, yet I kept climbing. My jacket became heavy from all the water that had soaked into it, so I carefully let it slide off my body and fall hundreds of feet to the ground below. Then the rocks became to slippery for my shoes so I kicked them off and slowly pried off my socks so that I was barefoot. I don't know where all of this strength came from, before I could barely do gym class and now I was climbing a mountain in the strongest storm I had ever seen. As I continued to climb, my hands feeling raw and my fingers aching from the climb, I eventually reached a part where I could climb no further but there was another path open to me. The only problem was the new way up the mountain was three six feet to my right and the only way to get there was to jump.

My mind began to race, would I try and make the jump or turn back? My heart pounded in my chest like a caged animal trying to break free from it's prison. I made up my mind, it only took me a few second to do so, before I used all of my strength to leap from my stop to where my climb could continue. As I flew through the air, defying gravity itself, I felt a sense of freedom but I quickly realized I had to catch myself or I would never feel this freedom again. The moment my hand grasped the ledge, a powerful howl ripped its way through the raging storm and made my heart nearly skip a beat. I still managed to pull myself up, my toes gripping the mountainside as best they could, I continued on my journey towards the top.

I finally reached the top of the mountain, as in the very top where there was still snow and my feet were freezing, but I never felt more alive than I do at this moment. The wind roared around me, although it no longer seemed to be trying to push me off the mountain but lift me above it. When another bolt of lightning lit up the cloud in front of me, my breath escaped me because the shadow of a massive bird lay before me.

My eyes lit up in wonder at the illuminated shadow, "Amazing,"

Whether the massive creature was a part of my imagination or not, thunder seemed to boom around me every time the bird flapped its wings and bolts of lightning shot out of its eyes and into the sky. Looking around, while somehow keeping my eyes on the shadow, I saw the storm grow even more powerful, to the point that I was literally lifted off the ground by the wind itself. Up and up I went, until my eyes hurt from how hard the wind was hitting my face, I traveled through clouds of lightning while the massive shadow followed me further up. Eventually I broke through the dense grey clouds and marveled at the glowing moon set against the midnight sky, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen.

Then, shooting out of the clouds before opening itself up as wide as it could, a immense eagle floated before her with a forked tail. I looked into its man sized eyes, my heart pounding in anticipation, before it let out a beautiful cry and opened its eyes as wide as they could go. For a second we both just floated there, the wind keeping me in this paradise, but twin bolts of lightning shot from the eagle's eyes and hit my heart with the force of a eighteen wheeler truck, knocking the wind right out of me.

"I'm falling?" I asked, I can't believe I'm falling!

I fell from my paradise, the one reprieve from the hell that had been the last hour, I fell back into the thundering clouds and was soaked by rain once more. Another cry tore through the air, making me open my eyes, and that's when I saw the eagle diving down as if to catch me before I hit the ground. A sudden pain in my back and all I knew was blackness.

(The next day)

My heart was racing again, I felt like my skin was being shocked over and over, but nothing compared to the feeling that my bones were literally on fire. I thought the pain of losing Edward was bad but it didn't even come close to what I was feeling now, nothing would ever come close to the mind numbing pain I had been feeling for what felt like an eternity. I wanted to be back up in the sky, I wanted to see that paradise just one more time before this pain killed me, I wanted to see the lightning again, to feel the thunder match my beating heart, and I really wanted this pain to stop!

"Stop!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my body suddenly shooting up as four figures around me suddenly stepped back in surprise.

"Bella honey, are you alright?" that was a voice I would know anywhere, even if I couldn't make out the face that it belonged to.

"Charlie?" my voice felt wrong, like it wasn't my voice at all and yet I knew it sounded exactly the same.

"I'm right here honey, Sam Uley found you out in the woods after the storm rolled through. Bella what happened?" I found it rather heart warming that Charlie's first concern was my health, but I doubted he would be so sure of my mental health if I told him I went flying through the clouds and saw a building size eagle that could shoot lightning from its eyes.

"I," what was I going to say?

"Perhaps we should let her rest some more, Jacob please take Charlie into the kitchen for some more coffee," ah now there was a voice I had no trouble recognizing, there was no way I could ever forged the powerful tone of Billy Black, Jacob's father.

"Um...yea OK. If you need anything I'll just be in the kitchen," as my vision cleared I could see the worry in Charlie's face, the way his brows scrunched together and he looked far older than he actually was.

As Charlie and Jacob left the room, I swung my legs over the couch I had been placed on, only to find Billy giving me a look that I had only ever seen him give Jacob when he was in very deep shit. My brain actually shut down for a moment, a thousand and one questions ran through my mind so fast that I was sure smoke was coming out of my ears. Yet I only came back to reality when I felt Billy's rough hands on my shoulder, the old man was actually giving me a smug look.

"That's the same look Jacob gives me when he thinks I've caught him doing something wrong. Don't worry child, you can tell me anything and I would never judge you," he said to me, but I could see a certain look in his old dark eyes and it reminded me of when Edward knew something but would make me figure it out for myself.

"It's nothing, just a bad dream," I lied, I was never really any good at lying, but Billy seemed to let it drop and I was able to let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

The next thing I knew months had passed by the time I even blinked my eyes, I wonder if this is what vampires feel like when they are around us mortals. I tried my best to keep my grades up in school, honestly I did, but I could never pay attention to the boring classes. After school, almost every day, I had been going down to La Push to hang out with Jacob and the other reservation members. In fact, here I was again sitting around one of the large bonfires on the beach while Billy was telling the story of the Invisible Warrior.

"Then Strongwind's sister asked her what he pulled his sled with and the girl answered ( _With...the rainbow._ ). And finally the sister asked ( _And what of his bow string?_ ). And the girl answered ( _His bow string...is the Milky Way!_ ). Then Strongwind's sister knew that the girl had spoken the truth at first, her brother had made himself visible to her!" I love how Billy always tells these old tribal stories, although he often tells me that all stories have some truth to them, I should know that from experience.

"I thought only little kids got that look when dad tells one of those stories?" I nearly jumped out of my skin when Jacob snuck up on me, which I have no idea how he did considering his sudden growth spurt and how he now looked like he hit the gym for a living.

"Shut up, you grew up hearing these stories, I grew up watching a small box with people providing entertainment for money," I hissed at him, I was very pleased when Jacob held up his hands in mock defeat.

"Oh you poor deprived thing," Jacob was mocking me, the buff bastard was openly mocking me.

I was about to make a rather nasty remark, something along the lines of small genitalia and compensating with large muscles, but all of that ended when some of the older tribe members suddenly began beating on drums and chanting in their people's language. Of all the things I had come to love about being in La Push, it was these moments that I really enjoyed the most, the moment when I felt like I was climbing that mountain again. Jacob seemed to noticed the familiar look I had and just gave me one of his usual grins.

"Are you going to dance tonight?" of course I _wanted_ to dance but there was no doubt in my mind that I would trip over my own feet and somehow fall face first into the bonfire!

"No way, walking down the street is dangerous enough," I almost shouted, just so Jacob could hear me over the entire group now chanting as one, even as some of the people my age began dancing around the fire.

"Common Bella, just let go and dance to the drum beat, it's not that hard," obviously Jacob had never tripped of thin air before, but I had a feeling that he wouldn't let the subject drop this time...men!

"Alright keep your shirt on, but if I fall in that fire they you get to explain how it happened!" oh have I mentioned that I've finally grown a spine while hanging around Jacob and his friends, there was no room for a quiet girl in a place full of wolves!

I can't believe I was about to do this, I could barely dance normally let alone the way everyone else seemed to be jumping around with perfect harmony to the drum beat. Wait a moment, the drum bead almost sounded like thunder, I could feel my body vibrate at the memory of that booming sound. The next thing I know I'm actually dancing around the bonfire and a buzz of excitement crept through my entire body, I felt like I was a completely different person. I was no longer Bella Swan, I wasn't even human anymore, I was a thunderstorm! There was just no other way to describe it, hell I even starting chanting along with everyone else, even though I had no idea what I was actually saying.

"Man, look at her go, are you sure this is her first time dancing?" I heard someone ask Jacob, who just watched me with a grin of approval on his face, but I soon turned my mind back to this wonderful moment.

I don't know how long I danced for, it's hard to keep track of time when you're having so much fun, but by the time the drums stopped everyone was just staring at me as if I was the strangest thing they had ever seen. I felt heat rush to my cheeks as I quickly made my way back over to Jacob, making sure to keep my head down and my eyes on the ground. The rush from dancing was still ever present on my mind, even as I took my seat next to Jacob, and I have to admit that I really wanted it to continue if just for a few more minutes.

"Where on earth did you learn how to dance like that?" asked Jacob as the other La Push members went back to their celebration, although I noticed a few of them keep an eye on me from the outskirts of the bonfire party.

"Um, no where, I just did what you said at let go. I didn't look like an idiot did I?" I asked Jacob, I've never been one to do anything so public and the thought of looking like an idiot made me frown ever so slightly, not that I let anyone see it.

"No way! You were going at it like you've been doing it your entire life!" Jacob explained, is usual wide smile ever present on his face, even though I didn't think I did anything special.

"Thanks."

There was a sudden boom in the distance, causing everyone to turn and see storm clouds coming in rather quickly, but the most noticeable part was the rapid flashes of lightning followed by several moments of near earth shaking thunder. I was almost instantly mesmerized by the flashing light, especially the way it lit up the sky in a way that not even the sun itself could. The way the lightning jumped from the sky to the ground, from cloud to cloud, was so astounding that I think I was starting to get a little excited.

"Jacob, would you mind if we borrow Bella for a moment?" came a voice behind me and, the moment I turned around, I found a muscular shirtless man standing right in front of me with two others behind him.

"What do you want Sam?" Jacob asked the muscular boy in front of me, I could already tell there was some form of tension between the two of them and I'm not so sure I should get in the middle of it.

"Just to talk to her in private," was Sam's response but I felt there was something he wasn't saying, or perhaps I was just being paranoid.

"It's fine Jacob, I'll meet you back by my truck," I told Jacob while placing my hand on his shoulder, had he always been so warm?

For a split second I could have sworn that I felt Jacob shaking in anger, but only seconds after touching his shoulder he seemed to calm down. With just a nod of his head, my old friend moved towards my old beat up truck while Sam and his two friends just gave me strange looks. Was it really that strange for Jacob to listen to me?

"Sam right?" I asked the large La Push boy, not that he could really be called a boy with such a ripped body, but I didn't really find him all that attractive if I was being honest with myself.

"Yea, I'm not sure if Billy told you but I was the one who brought you back to the reservation, but I wanted to ask you about something," Sam explained to me and I suddenly felt my heart sped up while several lightning bolts hit the ground several miles away.

"Um sure and thanks by the way, you know for saving me and stuff," I was finding it kind of strange talking to Sam, as if trying to talk to him was like trying to talk to someone in a different language entirely.

"Bella I found you on top of a mountain, if I hadn't of seen your jacket or your shoes at the bottom then there was no way I would have even known you were up there. What I'm trying to ask is why did you climb a mountain, without any safety gear, in the middle of the worst thunderstorm we've had in years?" Sam asked me but I honestly didn't have an answer, hell until just now I thought all of that was just a strong dream brought on by Edward leaving me in the woods!

"I honestly have no idea why you found me up there, the last thing I remember is just being lost in the woods. Anyway, I need to get home before Charlie gets worried and sends our search parties, but thanks for saving me Sam," I knew most of that was a lie, all except for being grateful towards Sam Uley, but I couldn't let anyone know what was going on.

"You know she was lying Sam, why'd you just let her go like that?" asked one of Sam's friends, who I somehow managed to hear despite being rather far away by now.

"You saw the way Jacob was shaking when I asked to talk to Bella. He should have nearly changed right then and there but when Bella said it was alright he seemed to calm down. I need to talk to Billy about this but for now I want you two to stay away from her," I heard Sam respond, which only brought up around a hundred more questions to add to the thousands that were already on my mind.

"You alright Bella?" Jacob asked me once I got to my truck, he looked to be glaring rather heatedly at Sam and his friends.

"Yea, Sam just wanted to make sure I was alright," I partially lied again, although apparently Jacob didn't posses the same affinity towards seeing through lies as Sam's friend did.

"And he couldn't have done that over the last few months?" there was a hostility in Jacob's tone that I'd never heard before, but I simply placed my hand on his shoulder again and the large native boy calmed down almost instantly.

"I'm fine, but I really should be getting home now," I said before opening my old truck door and climbing into the driver's seat while Jacob moved to stand by the open door.

"So you going to come and see me tomorrow?" Jacob's question was innocent enough, even that grin of his was almost too cute, but I could see a crush forming from a mile away.

"Oh I don't know," I teased, a grin forming on my lips, "Maybe I'll come over after school and you could teach me how to run through the woods like you tough La Push boys."

"I'll see you after school then," Jacob said before closing my truck door and started walking back to the house just as the storm seemed to hit, causing rain to start down poring.

As I made my way back to Forks, or maybe I was already in Forks and just didn't know it, I was suddenly hit with the urge to get out of my truck. So after slowing my truck down and pulling off to the side of the road, I climbed out of my truck and was almost instantly soaked to the bone. Deciding that the road was deserted enough, not to mention no one in their right minds would being going anywhere in a thunderstorm like this, I actually took off all my cloths so that I was as naked as the day I was born. The cold rain running over my body made me shiver in delight, my nipples were actually rock hard, and I ran my hands through my wet hair to slick it back.

 _BOOM!_

Thunder boomed in the distance, it's close proximity actually made me laugh almost hysterically as I danced around in the rain. Using the headlights to see where I was stepping, I started spinning around with my arms held out and my head tilted up towards the down pouring rain as if I was welcoming an old friend. As I opened my eyes to stare into the dark clouds, I was suddenly greeted by several bolts of lightning shooting across the sky. I suddenly felt like electricity was creeping across my skin, making each and every hair on my body stand up on end before I felt my fingers tingle. Raising my hand up to eye level, my eyes widened when I saw thin streams of electricity shooting between my fingertips as if they were lightning rods. It's strange because I didn't find this frightening in the least, I actually found it rather cool.

" _Bella, what are you doing?_ " now that was a voice I never thought I would hear again, not since he left me in the middle of the woods and broke my heart.

"I know you're not here, you said you would never bother me again," I said to the figment of my imagination without breaking my gaze away from the storm clouds that rage above me and the lightning that seems to rage with my sudden turn of emotion.

" _You said you wouldn't do anything dangerous_ ," why didn't he just go away, I thought I was finally rid of him after so many months of not thinking about him.

So I chose to simply ignore Edward in favor of twirling in the rain, but I made the mistake of looking away from the sky and my eyes found the ghostly image of the man I use to love. Edward looked like he wasn't even there, I could see right through him without any trouble, and yet I knew now that this wasn't my mind suddenly playing tricks on me. Despite the situation of standing before my former love in nothing more than my own skin, I didn't even think of putting my soaked clothes back on. So I just stood there, secretly hoping that my state of undress was making him uncomfortable where ever he was at the moment, and it was Edward who tore his gaze away first.

" _You promised that you wouldn't do anything reckless,_ " the pitiful look on his face made me want to smirk in triumph, I really have become a lot like the La Push boys if I'm having fun making a Cullen cringe in such a way.

"And you promised the forest was the last time I was ever going to see you, that you wouldn't put me through anything so bad ever again, and that you would let me live my life. So that's what I'm doing Edward, I'm living my life as if you had never existed!" I snapped and my transparent (which was rather ironic) ex-boyfriend before a bolt of lightning suddenly hit one of the nearby trees, causing the base of the tree to suddenly explode and begin falling towards the truck.

"Shit!" I cursed as a quickly grabbed my cloths from the truck and stepped out of the way just seconds before the entire front end of my truck was crushed, ironically the tree also fell of the apparition of Edward and seemed to make him fade away.

"Well this is just great," I said to myself, I knew I was closer to La Push than I was to Charlie's but how was I supposed to explain being naked in the middle of a thunderstorm?

" _Oh, Great Spirit, whose voice I hear in the winds. Whose breath gives life to the world, hear me. I come to you as one of your many children. I am small and weak. I need your strength and wisdom. May I walk in beauty. Make my eyes ever behold the red and purple sunset. Make my hands respect the things you have made and my ears sharp to your voice. Make me wise so that I may know the things you have taught your children,_ " a old voice said through the thunder and lightning before I saw another ghostly man appear in front of me, only this was a person that I didn't know.

" _The lessons you have written in each leaf and rock. Make me strong! Not to be superior to my brothers, but to fight my greatest enemy...myself! Make me ever ready to come to you with straight eyes, so that when life fades as the fading sunset, may my spirit come to you without shame,_ " the man finished before he reached out with his hand and somehow took hold of mine, all of this was so strange the I couldn't really react to any of it.

There was a burning sensation that slowly crept up my arms, and yet this old man's gaze pinned me to my spot in the middle of the thunderstorm, and I could have sworn that my forearm was actually glowing. Just as I thought I would actually cry out in pain, the burning on my arm suddenly stopped and the old man faded away as if he had never been there. Yet, when I looked down at my arm, my eyes widened when I saw the image of a bird was now present where the burning sensation had once been. I gently ran my fingers over the bird that had apparently been burned into my skin, yet my skin was cool to the touch and it didn't even feel like my skin had been burned black.

"OK, what in the actual hell?"

* * *

 **Well this is my first official story on this account, which I'm sharing with my brother Shaun. So if you like a Naruto/Star Wars fic then go check out his "ARC Captain" story, but if you want to see Bella be a badass without having to be a Vampire or shifter then stick around!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Red Eyes**

I was experiencing something strange and, considering I was once dating a Vampire, that meant it was something very weird. While walking back to La Push, still just as naked and soaked as I had been an hour ago, I got the strangest feeling that I was being watched by something just inside the forest. Whatever was watching me had apparently realized it had been seen because a bolt of lighting illuminated a massive figure running deeper into the woods. It almost looked like a bear sized wolf and had very dark, maybe even black, fur. This just made me chuckle to myself, I felt like little red riding hood on my way to grandma's house and the big bad wolf was stalking me.

"Ha, maybe a giant wolf is in Jacob's bed or something," I laughed to myself before continuing on down the road while still enjoying the feeling of the cold rain running over my bare skin.

I don't even know why I enjoy thunderstorms so much now, considering the fact that I used to hate them with a passion back in Phoenix. Although suddenly liking thunderstorms was rather low on the list of strange things that have been happening to me lately. First being that giant bird that appeared when I climbed to the top of that mountain, which I'm amazed I could do without falling to my death, before I was taken to the closest thing the heaven that I have ever seen. Second was how I just saw a transparent image of Edward when I haven't even so much as thought about him in months. Speaking of transparent people, how the hell did I see an old man chanting before getting the image of a bird literally burned into my arm but not leaving any nasty marks?

"Or maybe this is all just a dream and I'm still on that plane and I'm going to wake up any minute now," I whispered just as Jake's house came into view and I think I can see the lights on from this distance.

Quickly realizing that showing up naked would be rather hard to explain. I figured that the best course of action would be to put my soaked clothes back on. You never realize how hard it is to put on wet cloths until you try to do it while in the middle of a thunderstorm, because it is difficult in every sense of the word. My pants acted like they were glued shut and don't even get me started on how weird it feels to put on wet panties. Trying to put on my shirt was just as bad but I eventually got everything back on. I now found myself standing in front of the door to Jacob's house and knocked on the door three times. The door swung open to reveal a rather confused Jacob who looked like he had just gotten ready for bed.

"Bella, what are you doing here? Wait, come in out of the rain first," Jacob said as he ushered me inside his, surprisingly warm, house.

"Thanks and you are not going to believe what happened to me," I said before Jacob went deeper into his house and came back with a nice fluffy towel for me.

"Here, dry off while I try to find you some dry cloths," Jacob offered before I took the towel from him and began drying my, surprisingly soaked, hair.

"You know, I think the universe is generally out to get me. Only I would pull over to the side of the road, have lighting strike a tree almost right next to me, and have said tree fall right on my truck," I grumbled as Jacob spun around to face me with the most concerned expression I had ever seen on his face.

"A _tree_? Jesus Bella are you alright?" I'm actually a little touched at how concerned Jacob was about my well being.

"I'm fine but my truck is practically destroyed and don't even get me started on how scary is is walking back here in the dark," OK so I may have lied about that last part but Jacob didn't seem to notice.

"Wow," Jacob laughed, "Your luck is horrible."

"You are supposed to make me feel better you ass," I growled half heartedly before lighting punching the large La Push man-child in his beefy arm.

"You're a very violent person," Jacob stated as he handed me a pair of his old shorts, from before he became the Hulk, and a very oversized shirt.

"Jeez don't you have anything smaller than a double XL?"

"You could always walk around naked, I wouldn't mind," after months of hanging out with Jacob I've officially grown used to his teasing.

"I wouldn't get my hopes up Mr. Black, we wouldn't want you to mass out from my amazing looks!" I shot back, getting a sarcastic laugh from Jacob along with a dramatic eyeroll.

"You wish," Jacob grumbled as I moved past him and into the bathroom to change, but not before giving him a cocky smirk.

As I locked the bathroom door behind me, I took in a deep breath and simply allowed my mind to slow down. Despite my thick skin when it comes to all things strange and Vampire related, I still needed a moment to decompress and just not think. Even as I calmly peeled off layer after layer of sopping wet clothing, I forced myself not to think of anything. However, the moment I was completely naked, I paused for a moment and just looked at myself in the bathroom mirror. Esme was a wonderful cook, she really was, but I swear that woman tried to make me fat. Now, after running around on La Push for a few months, I looked damn fine!

All I did with Edward was sit around and make lovey-dovey eyes at each other, but everything was completely different here at La Push. Here I was running around daily, going camping on the weekends, and I even went cliff diving once. All of this led to the strong, well toned, body that I see in the mirror, although I have to admit that the bird marking on my arm gave me a real wild feeling. I slowly trailed my finger over my toned stomach, smirking ever so slightly when I felt muscle instead of flab, and stopped just before I went too low. I honestly have no idea why I feel so sexually charged all of a sudden!

"Hey, are you going to spend all night in there?" Jacob asked as he lightly pounded on the door.

"Maybe!" I yelled back as I put on the large shorts and overly large shirt, which made me feel like a little kid trying on adult clothes.

"Well hurry up, you need to call Charlie and let him know what happened!"

I froze like a deer caught in a pair of headlights, I can't believe I forgot to give Charlie a call, he must be freaking out that I'm not home yet! Quickly gathering up all of my things, I ran out of the bathroom and snatched the phone out of a smirking Jacob's hands, I then quickly dialed Charlie's number and put the phone up to my ear.

"Chief Swan," Charlie answered, sounding a little on edge at the moment.

"Hey Charlie, it's Bella, I've had some truck trouble and I'm stuck down here at Jacob's house," I said, hearing Jacob laugh at how I tried to downplay my truck being crushed by a tree.

"Well I guess that explains why you're not home yet, but why didn't you call me sooner?" Charlie asked me, to which I sighed in frustration.

"A tree fell on my truck, I had to walk back to La Push in the middle of the storm and I'm almost positive that my phone won't work with how hot it is," I explained all at once, deciding to get it over with as fast as possible.

"Well I guess that's a good enough reason. Listen, I'll grab you some clean cloths and be out there as fast as I can," Charlie said, hanging up the phone before I could even say anything in return.

"You know, I get the feeling that Charlie doesn't want me to stay here alone with you," I commented dryly as I hung the phone back up.

"Or perhaps he is simply worried that you will be a bad influence on my son," said a familiar voice, from right behind me no less, making me nearly jump out of my skin.

"Holly crap Billy, how do you sneak around in that thing?!" I half asked, half shouted, as Billy and Jacob just started laughing at me.

"I've been moving around, in this chair, for so long that they're like my own two legs."

"Hey Bella, how did you get a tattoo?" Jacob asked, pointing at the ever present bird that had been burned into my arm.

Shit, how was I going to explain something when I don't even know how it happened in the first place? I could lie, but Billy would probably see right through it. Maybe telling the truth will be good enough.

"I actually have no idea how I got it."

Jacob and Billy both looked at me like they didn't believe me at all, which I find ironic because I was actually telling the truth, but they let the subject drop none the less. We then spent the next hour talking about anything that came to mind, which meant Billy brought up sports at least three times, before Charlie showed up with some of my actual clothes. With a quick change and a hug from Jacob, Charlie and I went home. Although, as I make my way towards my bedroom door, a sudden chill freezes me right in place. A familiar feeling completely encases my body and I'm wary about opening the door in front of me.

I only ever got this feeling when I was around Edward and the rest of the Cullens, or when just any Vampire was around me in general. If I have learned anything at all then it was to trust what I am feeling right now. Yet, like the crazy person I am, I throw caution to the wind and open my door as fast as I can. Empty, there was no Vampire in my room, but there was a feeling that someone had just been here and so I walked over to my window and flung it wide open.

"I don't know who you are but I do know you're out there," I whispered, knowing any Vampire close by would be able to hear me.

For a second, just a split second, I can see a pair of burgundy, almost red, eyes staring back at me from the darkness outside. Then they were gone, vanishing in the time it took for me to blink, and I felt no desire to somehow chase after them. If a Vampire wants me for lunch then they are going to have to do more than just sit around my room.

Yet I had the strangest feeling that it wasn't Edward who was stalking me, like he often did before we were dating, which meant words wouldn't save me from this monster. No, I needed to find a way to protect myself from Vampires, or find someone strong enough to keep any Vampires away.

"Wolves," I whispered, remembering the story Jacob told me about his ancestors changing into wolves to fight the "Cold Ones".

If Vampires are real, which I know from experience that they are, then maybe there are really humans that can turn into wolves on La Push. However, all of this would have to wait because I felt a wave of exhaustion overtake me. Without even taking off my clothes, I flopped down onto my bed and closed my tired eyes. I've had a very long and eventful night.

I woke up the next day with a loud yawn and stretched until I felt the wonderful sensation of my joints popping and the morning cold waking me up in the most cruel of ways. As I lazily glanced over at my clock, my tired eyes widened in horror when I saw it was almost time for school to start and I wasn't even ready to go. Not even bother to change out of the clothes Charlie brought to me last night, I grabbed my backpack and ran out the door, only to remember that I no longer have a truck to drive.

"Shit," I cursed, knowing that the only option left to be was to run to school and it was a least a few miles away.

Taking off at a steady pace, which somehow seemed easier now that I wasn't all mushy anymore, I found that I wasn't getting tired so easily and increased my speed. I could feel my heart begins to beat faster in my chest and, with each beat, I seemed to run even faster than I had before. Before long I found myself sprinting at full speed down the sidewalk, my leg muscles burning to the point that it actually felt wonderful to me, and I could swear that I was getting tunnel vision. However it all came to an end when I burst into the vacant school halls and rushed into my next class. Needless to say, Mr. Berty wasn't too pleased that I was late to class...again.

Time passed all too slowly while I was in school. The bell finally rang after an hour of listening to Mr. Berty and trying not to fall asleep. I repacked my school bag and was out the door before most of the other kids even got out of their seats. As I walked towards Calculus, a bored expression on my face, I realized that I hadn't really been spending time with any of my friends here at school all that much. Wait a moment, Jessica was in my next class, maybe I could convince her to hang out with me or something, after several minutes of begging for forgiveness because I've been ignoring her for the past few months.

As I opened the door to Mr. Varner's class, he gave me a dark look and I soon noticed that he had already started his lecture. Jessica didn't even so much as look up at me when I sat next to her, making me now feel like a complete and utter bitch, but maybe I could change that. Leaning down under the table we shared, to make everything think I was looking for something in my backpack, I took note of where Jessica's legs were and sat back upright. With a downright evil smirk forming on my face, I stretched my leg out just enough to where my foot was just a hair's width away from the back of her leg and lightly trailed the tip of my shew down the back of her leg. The way Jessica nearly jump out of her chair almost made me laugh but I managed to keep it down.

"Bella, what the hell?!" Jessica whispered, as quietly as she could, but I just shrugged and gave her my best uninterested look that I could must.

Jessica bought my little act and so I repeated myself, although this time I silently slipped off my shoe and used my nice fluffy sock instead. Jessica whirled around again and I pretended to not even notice, although I couldn't keep the slight smirk from forming on my lips, something of which she apparently saw if the way her eyes narrowed at me was any indication.

"Bella stop," Jessica growled as quietly as she could, but I just surprised her by suddenly getting in her face with the biggest grin imaginable.

"You want to go to the movies with me tonight?" I said in an almost saucy tone, enjoying the look on Jessica's face, especially when her cheeks darkened in embarrassment.

"Why are you asking me?" jeez, you would think a simple yes or no would be good enough!

"We haven't hung out in a while and I wanted you, Angela, and me to have some girl time," I explained in the friendliest tone I could muster, I had completely forgotten what a pain in the ass Jessica was at times.

Jessica seemed to consider it for a moment, or she was just pausing dramatically to get back at me, before answering, "I don't know."

"Do you have more important things to be doing after school?" maybe being a little more assertive would solve my problem.

"Well no, but I don't really want to see a movie either," Jessica stated while I just gave her a more predatory smirk that made her cheeks darken even more...I wonder if Jessica was a bisexual or something with the way she's blushing every time I smirk at her.

"I have an idea then, just remember to bring a bathing suit and a towel. Oh and do you think you could pick me up, my truck has had a run of bad luck and I'm unable to drive it?" I ask my blushing blond haired friend, who smiles ever so slightly before nodding her head.

"Alright, I'll swing by your place after I pick up Angela, but this had better be as fun as you are making it out to be."

With all of that said and done, the rest of the day crawled by and not even thinking about tonight was making it go by any faster. I know that both Jessica and Angela would be against my idea at first, the both of them not spending as much time surrounded by crude joking and immodest La Push boys, Jacob not included among them because he was always polite with me, but I bet they would join in with some convincing. Crap, I also had to grab my own bathing suit, a suit that I hadn't worn since before I came to Forks.

Yet, before I knew it, I was tearing my way through my room in search of my bathing suit, which I would put on under the clothes I would be wearing to our destination. As I looked around my room, I accidently ran into the side of my bed and landed on my floor with a dull thud, apparently my habit of tripping hadn't gone away completely. Then something caught my eye, there was a necklace hiding under my bed and I instantly grabbed it before getting up and sitting on my bed.

"Dammit, why couldn't he have taking this with him," I cursed as I eyed the necklace Edward gave me during our time together, it was beautiful for sure but just looking at it seemed to piss me the fuck off!

No wait, Edward may have given it to me but it was Alice who had bought it for him to give to me. Whenever I thought of Edward I just remembered that pisspore conversation he gave to me before he left, but thinking of Alice actually made me a little sad. No! No! No! I'm not going to let those sparkly bloodsucking fairies make me sad anymore! I moved to throw the damn necklace out my bedroom window but froze when I saw someone standing just at the edge of the forest. Red eyes, even in the day time I could see their red eyes, and I'm probably not thinking straight at this moment but I've suddenly decided to just tell this Vampire to fuck off!

I ran out of the house so fast that I didn't even bother putting my shoes back on, I've gotten used to running around without them, yet the Vampire was gone once more. I wouldn't let this stop me, I ran off into the woods in the direction I thought the Vampire could have went and only stopped running when I was actually out of breath. My chest rose and fell almost dramatically, my heart was pounding in my ears, and my legs now felt almost completely numb from how far I pushed them, yet there was no sight of the Vampire anywhere. I spun around in almost every direction, searching for any supernaturally fast movement, and yet everything was still so quiet.

"Either come and kill me or leave me the hell alone, I'm done being a Vampire's little play thing! You hear me, kill me or go the fuck away!" I shouted as loud as I could, my anger diminishing once I had finished and I was suddenly filled with a strange calmness.

It amazed me how quickly I went from logically wanting to find an advantage to keep myself safe from Vampires, to suddenly charging out into the woods to confront the one stalking me. I'm acting like a guy, all bravado and macho! Wait a moment, what was that noise?

Something hit me from above, something hard, and all I saw was darkness. The next thing I know is I heard the sound of a horn honking and I instantly shoot up to find myself back in bed and in my two piece bikini no less, which I clearly don't remember finding or putting on. Shaking my head to clear a sudden wave of dizzyness, I grab some quickly clothes to put on over my bikini, and race out of the house as quickly as I can.

"Thanks for coming with me tonight," I had to force my thoughts about my stalker Vampire out of my mind, it wouldn't to do obsess over such a thing when I'm trying to have fun with my two friends.

"Sure, but you still haven't told us where I'm driving us yet," Jessica said as she put the car in gear and began driving down the road.

"The beach at La Push, I figured we could all go for a nice swim under the full moon," the moment those words left my mouth I saw Angela and Jessica exchange a look before they both gave me a matching grin.

"Night swim it is!" Jessica declared before puttering her foot down on the gas and made the car go faster and faster.

It's surprising how fast you can get to a place when there is a speed demon behind the wheel of the vehicle you're in, which is why we arrived at the beach just as the sun was setting on the horizon. As soon as the three of us climbed out of the car I instantly took off my shirt and shorts, only to find that both Angela and Jessica were staring at me. I had a feeling as to why they were staring but the little mischief maker inside me woke up and I just had to say something.

"You guys never seen a girl in a bikini before?" I asked teasingly.

"Holly shit Bella, since when did you become...well hot?" Angela asked me as I just placed my hands on my hips and gave her a familiar grin.

"This is what happens when your friends with a bunch of La Push boys and don't sit around your room all day, but I'm glad you think I'm _hot_ ," I teased my brown haired, glasses wearing friend, as both she and Angela took of their own clothes to reveal their own bikinis.

"Well come on, that freezing cold water isn't getting any warmer," Jessica said before we all made our way towards the ocean, which was throwing up some rather large waves against the shore.

The water was cold, so cold that I actually let out a yelp of surprise the moment my feet splashed into it. Yet the three of us didn't waver and dove into the ocean water without a second thought. We played around in the water for a while, splashing the cold water at each other, before we all collapsed onto the beach and just stared up at the moon. It really sucked that we didn't have a fire going or something, because that would just be awesome right about now.

"Bella," a voice echoed all around me, causing me to suddenly jump to my feet and turn around, only to find no one there.

"You alright Bella, you look a little freaked out," said Angela.

"Yea, lets get out of here before a wolf shows up or something," I said, although I had a sneaking suspicion that a wolf wasn't my biggest problem right now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I woke up the next day, Sunday I believe it is, but I wasn't in my room and I could feel a rather alarming lack of clothing over by rather private parts. When I opened my eyes, something of which took a great amount of effort on its own, I had to hold back a panicked scream from ripping out of my throat. Not only was I not in my own bed but I wasn't in a bed alone, which that in of itself was worrying enough but the worst part was that the person in the bed wasn't even a guy to begin with! It was only as my vision cleared even more that there wasn't just one woman in bed with me but _two_ , the worst part being that I already knew who these two women were. Jessica, who I had been trying to repair my friendship with, was lying right next to me with our faces inches apart and our arms wrapped around each other. Then there was Angela, my glasses wearing friend, who had her arms wrapped around my waist while her body was pressed right up against my back.

'Shit, shit, shit!' I mentally cursed, despite feeling strangely relaxed and oddly satisfied at the moment, as I tried to snake my way out of both girl's surprisingly strong grip, only to feel Angela's hand suddenly dip down inbetween my legs, making me freeze instantly.

"You were an animal, Bella," I heard Angela whisper into my ear, effectively sending a delightful shiver right up my spine, before a felt a pair of warm lips kiss their way right up my spine and a sudden heat rush through my body.

"Angela?" I whispered, hoping that I wouldn't somehow wake Jessica and make the whole situation twice as strange, only to bite back a moan when I felt two fingers slip right inside my folds, effectively shutting me up.

"Time to wake up Bella."

The next thing I know is that I'm suddenly lying face down on my bedroom floor, still in my clothes from last night, and I feel strangely aroused at the moment. Slowly picking myself up off the ground, I groggily look around my room and found something strange sitting on my bed, my face flushing when I realize they were a pair of black silk panties. Was that dream real, did I really sleep with Angela and Jessica, and why the hell did my room smell like someone dumped a bottle of perfume all over the place? All of these were great questions, but the simple fact of the matter is that I don't remember anything after driving back to Forks with my friends and I really don't remember sleeping with anyone, both male or female!

"Fuck my life," I cursed as I dropped back down onto my bed, feeling a wave of exhaustion wash over me, and buried my face into my nice cool pillow.

My body felt like it had been hit by a train, with my legs and arms hurting most off all, which was a familiar sensation from my early days trying to keep up with Jacob and his friends when we first started going out camping together. After somehow managing to turn myself over, something I doubt I'll be able to do again even if I tried, I found myself looking out my window and found that it wasn't raining outside for once. It was actually rather funny, no rain when something strange happens to me.

"Bella, you awake yet?" I heard Charlie ask from the other side of my bedroom door, a notable sound of concern in his voice, as I forced myself to sit up and walk over to the closed door.

It was only after nearly killing myself on the clothes that littered my room's floor, not to mention all of my books I have yet to actually pick up and put away, that I finally reached the door and slowly cracked it open. Charlie looked like he hadn't shaved in a while and his eyes still had bags under them, he no doubt just woke up.

"I'm up Charlie but I'm not dressed yet," I said, hiding most of my body behind the door, while Charlie's eyes widened in realization and he took a cautious step back.

"W-Well I'm off to work, they need me down at the station. Have a nice day," Charlie said before making a quick getaway, he was trying so much to be my dad and yet also give me some space so that I don't feel pushed into doing anything.

A few minutes passed and I saw Charlie's car drive down the street, which now left me with nothing to do on a Sunday morning. Deciding it would be a good idea to take a shower, considering the fact that I still smelt like the ocean, I stripped out of my clothes and happily walked through the house and into the bathroom. Oh, another thing that I found I enjoyed was walking around places with no clothes on, although the thought of a Vampire watching me was a slight concern. Once I got the shower all nice and hot, with steam already starting to fog up the mirrors, I climbed into the shower and yelped at the almost burning heat.

"Holly shit," the warm water quickly rushed over me, the almost burning sensation somehow making my sore body relax ever so slightly, and I just closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation.

There's nothing quite like the feeling of hot water on sore muscles, that was something I am very sure of, but even now I'm finding it hard to relax when I have the constant feeling that someone is watching me. It could be Edward, he does have a reputation for stalking me, but he did promise never to see me again and, despite all of his faults, he was a man of his word.

 _Creak!_

The sound of wood creaking under the weight of a body was enough to make me freeze and for my blood to suddenly run cold, despite the almost boiling water that I was being doused with. If there was a Vampire on the other side of that door then there was nothing I could do to defend myself, if it was a burglar then that was another story entirely. Slowly stepping out of the shower, I approached the door and pressed my ear right up against it, trying to listen for any signs of someone being out there.

"Bella," I heard someone whisper, it almost sounded like their lips were right next to my ear, and a swooshing sound let me know that whoever it was, was now gone.

Suddenly swinging the door open, I was greeted by an empty hallway, well it would have been empty aside from the note that was taped to the bathroom door. I was half tempted to just go back into the bathroom and ignore the whole thing entirely, but ignoring a problem won't bring me any closer to solving the problem, and so I took the note off the door and scanned over it. My blood froze, there was no way this note could be real, I refuse to believe that this note is real. Fuck this note.

 _You don't have to worry, Bella, I'm watching over you._

 _\- Alice_

A sudden rush of anger came over me and I ripped the note into tiny little pieces before watching as those pieces slowly fell to the floor. Why the hell would _Alice_ be here? It made no sense for the little fairy to still be in Forks when her family, not to mention her mate, had all left this place behind after the little incident. Then there was the fact that Alice was _watching_ me, just like Edward did, and it was honestly a little creepy to think that another vampire was watching me sleep. With another deep sigh, I decided that my morning shower was now ruined and that I should just finish getting ready for the day.

After getting dressed, this time in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, I put on my boots and decided to go for a walk through the woods, hoping to somehow clear my head and forget about the fact that Alice was apparently watching me now. It's not the worst thing that could have happened, it could have been a vampire like James that simply wanted to toy with me for a bit before eating me. I was about an hour into my walk, having ended up somewhere near La Push I think, when I suddenly got the feeling that something was watching me. This wasn't like vampire stalker feeling, it was more like "Wild animal" feeling and I didn't like it at all. Suddenly, out of seemingly thin air, a massive black wolf appeared just a few yards away from me. Now a normal wolf I'm scared of normally, but this wolf was about the size of a horse and it was staring right at me. I don't know what to do, this thing could just decide to eat me if it wanted to, I've actually never felt so powerless before in my entire life!

The massive black wolf took a step forward, to which I took a large step back, but a sudden growl behind me let me know that there was more than one wolf now. Slowly turning around, I know found a, slightly smaller, grey wolf standing behind me. This wolf was different from the black one, I could tell it was a female and its powerful legs let me know that it was a fast runner, not that I would even be able to outrun a normal wolf anyway. Yet, for some reason beyond my comprehension, I could somehow tell that this wolf had a lot of anger in her heart, she was very bitter. Anyways, it didn't matter what I thought of the wolf, nothing changed the fact that I was screwed six ways to Sunday.

My heart began hammering in my chest like a drum but all the hairs on the back of my neck seemed to just stand up on end. Just when I thought either of the wolves might attack me, the smaller gray wolf walked out in front of me and stood between the black wolf and myself, almost as if she was protecting me from him or something. The notion of a wolf protecting me from another wolf was hard for me to wrap my mind around, but I was dating a vampire not long ago so who am I to say what's normal anymore. Then, as if my very arm had been lit on fire, the strange bird symbol began to glow red hot and I fell to the ground with a cry of pain. Both wolves looked at me in slight panic, neither of them sure as to what should be done, but the pain finally dimmed until it vanished completely. I wanted to leave, that single thought dominated every brain cell I had, and suddenly I was just gone. It was at this moment I began my journey to become something more than I already was.


End file.
